


Two Boyfriends and a Make Out Session

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boyfriends, M/M, Making Out, Only grinding, Smut, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Stanley and Eddie make out





	Two Boyfriends and a Make Out Session

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @willmike on tumblr. Gave me this idea :)

Eddie nervously shifts in his bed as he looks up at the curly haired boy. Stanley looks back down at him and smiles softly as Eddie reaches out his hand, dragging the other boy onto his lap. Stanley shifts until he’s comfortable on his smaller boyfriend’s lap. He cups his boyfriend’s face between his hands and smiles, remembering the talk they just had.

“You don’t have to be nervous around me, Eddie. We’re both new to this, but it’s something to learn together.” Stanley says quietly, looking into Eddie’s eyes. The smaller boy smiles and nods, going to lean in quickly to kiss Stan. Stan lets it happen, staying silent as they share a few pecks. The kiss slowly gets deeper and Stan guesses Eddie talked to Richie about making out before because he shoves his tongue into Stanley’s mouth. Stanley stops him and moves back so there’s space between the two of them.

“Don’t go so fast, Eddie. Ease into it.” Eddie nods, face feeling flushed as Stan leans back in and kisses him softly. Eddie tilts his head up a little and lets Stanley deepen it now, feeling as the other boy slowly adds tongue. Soon, Stanley’s tongue is lightly dragging against Eddie’s and it has the boy below him feeling hazy in the mind.

“Wait, Wait.” Eddie pulls back this time and Stan looks down at him.

“Everything okay?” Stan asks, knowing it might be since he feels Eddie poking against him through his short. Eddie nods, his face flushed as Stan moves against him a little.

“Yeah. I just...” Eddie’s face flushes some more. “It’s Just..I want to be on top of you.”

At the sight of Eddie’s face going from pink to red, Stan smiles softly as he nods, standing up. He slips off his shirt, feeling hot, and folds it. He does the same with Eddie’s.

“Here, get off the bed.” Eddie does as Stanley says, letting out a small squeak as Stan picks him up and falls back on the bed, Eddie on top of him.

“You’re crazy.” Eddie sputters out, giggling a little. Stanley looks at him; the fondness shining in his eyes.

“Crazy about you.” Stan says, making Eddie’s giggles stop as his breath hitches. Eddie stares down at Stan with a shocked look before he smiles and leans down, kissing the other boy again. The feeling of Stan’s tongue against him makes his body hot and he moans softly into Stanley’s mouth as Stan’s hips buck up.

“Sorry.” Stanley mumbles into the kiss and Eddie can feel Stan’s cheek getting warm pressed against his. Eddie doesn’t answer, but kisses the boy below him a little harder. He ruts down against Stan, feeling the other moan against his mouth. Eddie pulls back to take a huge breath, whimpering into Stan’s neck as the two grind against each other. He lets out a loud moan, feeling the other attach to his neck as Stan breaths out heavily through his nose. After a mark is made, Stanley pulls back, watching Eddie as he moans and whimpers; their hips moving together beautifully in Stanley’s mind. The two breath heavily before they both lean in and kiss each other again.

“Stan. Please.” By the tone of Eddie’s voice, Stanley knows what to do. He reaches down and undoes both of their belt buckles, stopping the grinding for a few seconds. Eddie pushes his pants and briefs so they’re out of the way and does the same with Stanley. The feeling of air hitting his cock, makes it twitch and Stanley pulls Eddie in again to kiss him. Their cocks rubbing together now makes it even better, even if it is a little dry. The thought leaves Stanley’s head as Eddie leans back and licks his hand, reaching down to stroke the both of them. Stanley’s head is thrown back as Eddie leans down to suck on his neck.

“Fuck.” The moan that comes out of his chest surprises Stanley as he cums between him and Eddie. Eddie’s broken moan leaves his body before he’s cumming all over his hand and the two of them. The kiss they share is more of breathing in each other’s mouths, but they let it happen. They pull back at the same time, a line of spit sitting between them. Eddie’s nose scrunches up and he giggles, caught up in the feeling.

“I guess you can say that was good.” Stanley grins, looking between them. Eddie’s giggle is an agreement, Stanley realizes as the other gets off of him. Stan sits up and removes his pants, watching as Eddie does the same.

“I’ll start a shower. Can you clean up?” Stan asks Eddie, who nods, kissing the other softly before he does as Stanley asks. Stan smiles and walks into the bathroom, starting the water. This is a perfect night.

“ _ **Damn, Eds! Didn’t know Stanley would be over tonight!”**_

_**“Richie! Get out of my window! What the hell!”** _

Stan spoke too soon.


End file.
